Perspectives
by Personality Test
Summary: Thoughts of six characters towards a certain green-haired king. Mild Ferriswheelshipping.


**Perspectives**

Thoughts of six characters towards a certain green-haired king.

1. Mom

Here in Nuvema, news usually never comes.

She knows about Team Plasma, partly because of some news flash on television, but most of the time it's thanks to her daughter's stories. White tells her about their motives, their speeches and their insufferable king.

She chuckles at that, wishes her daughter good luck, and turned off the Xtransceiver.

And as she cleans White's cold room again and again, she thinks about the boy's ideals. Noble, but naive. She was a trainer herself, and she knows Pokemon and Trainers can never be separated.

Still, she wishes him luck, not in fulfilling his ideals, but finding the truth for himself.

White leaves on the white dragon to search for a phantom of a king.

She roots her baby on, because she knows White'll bring him back, because when they return she'll be there to greet her daughter and smile knowingly at their blushing faces.

Because a mother has to trust her daughter.

* * *

2. Fennel

Fennel heard about N from Aurea.

She never quite liked Team Plasma - kicking a Munna is an unforgivable crime, obviously - but she could never say she hated N.

She never told Aurea about it, though. The woman would blow up in Fennel's face before she could get another word out.

What was she thinking about again? Ah, yes. That green-haired young man. Amanita doesn't care much about him - the genius is much too young to worry about matters like these - but Fennel thought they would get along if they met.

She didn't tell anyone, but she respected N. He has a dream, and he was ready to pursue it. And that was all she needed to know.

Now, what to do about all those Game Sync data...

* * *

3. Looker

Looker makes it a point to note down everything he knows about several particular Trainers.

Of all the Trainers he has met, N had the faintest impressions on him.

Notable, he definitely was, but never enough. Everything Looker knew about him came from Team Plasma and the Sages' stories.

He had intended to catch the king, of course. He had to get testimonies, after all.

After a conversation with the Champion's mother, he asked the girl to search for all the Sages instead. And she did the job exceptionally well.

With all the interviews with the seven over and done with, Looker prepared to leave for another region. Croagunk looked at him as if asking a question.

He just grinned.

No going against young love, is there?

* * *

4. Colress

Colress never saw N, but he has heard a lot about him from old Team Plasma members.

How foolish did they think he was? Meeting is just another way of getting data of the other person, and he didn't need to meet the boy. He has collected enough data, anyway.

The boy was, like him, tricked by Ghetsis. The only difference was that the bastard's betrayal affected N much more than it did Colress.

The boy was able to talk to Pokemon, and that interested him. Maybe with his power, they can bring out Pokemon's potential even further.

He'd like to make a few experiments on him. Not torture, of course. His morale is better than that.

...Maybe some maiming would be tolerable, though.

Knowledge is power, after all.

* * *

5. Cynthia

She has heard a lot about Team Plasma's king, of course. Caitlin and Shauntal just won't shut up about him.

With Caitlin, it's the general ranting about how rude he is, interrupting her nap and leave without saying a word and for Arceus' sake, she was an Elite Four and where is his manners and so many Cynthia doesn't bother to keep track.

Shauntal, well... She is also tired of hearing how dark and deep and troubled his eyes are and how they tell the readers about his determination and et cetera and etcetera and for the love of Reshiram's crotch plumage didn't they have this situation with Volkner already?

Ahem. Yeah. She has gathered quite a lot of bits and pieces from those two.

Cynthia pities N.

Now that she thinks about it, even Fantina's backstory sounds nicer than his, and that's saying something. But she doesn't dare to say it out loud. Word travels even faster than Mew here in Unova, and before she knows it the boy will trash the Sinnoh League with his legendary dragon.

However, if someone with a dark past like Fantina has managed to find peace, she hopes there will be a silver lining for this young man.

* * *

6. Subway Masters

The Subway Masters definitely know who N is. It's hard not to when Trainers gossip about everything and anything, and especially when the King of Team Plasma personally paid them a visit.

Ingo was in charge of the Single Line, and he was the one to battle N. His demands were that he had to release his Pokemon if he lost, and if he wins, then..._you won't be able to beat me if you can't hear the voices of your Pokemon _were his exact words.

Maybe that's why Chandelure and Crustle fought so ferociously.

N was speechless as his Zoroark fell. He looked at Chandelure for a while, long enough to tempt Ingo to ask if he was okay.

And it was Ingo's turn to be left speechless as he walked out of the train without a word.

Ingo told this to Emmet, and the dunce's first remark was about how talkative he was that day. Took a while for him to recover from the punch to his guts, though.

Emmet says N is some sort of socially awkward kid who talks to Pokemon - because every person who look at a Pokemon for more than ten seconds is talking to them - and adds that if Ingo and N stay in the same room, they're going to need a butcher knife to cut the tension. Or murder each other and the suffocating silence, whichever one comes first.

Ingo wholeheartedly agrees.


End file.
